Masquerade
by ellfie
Summary: Oneshot: Luciana never thought she'd get to go to a nobleman's party; until a young nobleman invites her to what she believes will be the time of her life. But there is an assassin in their midst and the party may become more exciting than any expected.


**A/N:** Yes, another one, in only a few days since my last! You guys should be proud of me, I sure am! I will eventually write something with more action and less girls- but then again, Ezio is said to love women! So who knows? And again, for any future readers, this was written before the game came out, so inconsistencies to the game are probably abundant.

**Summary[extended/original because ff. net's stupid limited characters]:** Luciana never thought she'd have the chance to go to one of the large masquerades noblemen threw; until a young nobleman invites her to what she believes will be the time of her life. What she doesn't know is that there's an assassin in their midst, and the masquerade may turn out to be more exciting then anyone imagined.

**Disclaimer**: Assassin's Creed and its characters belong to Ubisoft. Luciana, her sister, Bernerius, and this particular written work, though, belong to me.

**Masquerade**

Hedwig the MillenniumOwl

**.X.**

Ezio pushed gently through the large crowds that made up the large street of Venice, mind reeling. He spent the last few hours scouting out the area where his next target would be in only a few hours. Girardus Bernerius was holding a masquerade ball nearby in the open court that preceded his extravagant home, somewhere Ezio had come to know very well. He watched the guards like a hawk, noting the time between their changes as well as their routes and how many stood on duty at one time. He already found a few blind spots, though knew that could change by tonight when the walls would be packed with people spinning and dancing with one another. The young noble became accustomed to the setting, already making plans of his entrance and escape, arrogantly believing his task even easier once the people flooded in he could use as cover.

Still, he knew he would have to find a surreptitious in and what better way to enter than right under Girardus Bernerius's nose? Only noblemen had been invited to the masquerade and would be asked to show proof of that invitation, but that was no problem for Ezio. The fool had already sent him an invitation, something he would deeply regret very soon.

There was only one problem. The invitation stated very clearly he had to bring a guest, a _date._ Ezio was not fond of this idea, as a date would prove cumbersome and interfere with his assassination, but knew unwanted attention would be drawn if he tried to enter without a woman hanging off his arm. Trust with his previous female friends had been broken with the death of his father, and he had no money to spare at the moment to bribe a whore. So instead he reverted to looking through the crowd for a suitable looking woman he could seduce, use and disappear from after the deed was done.

.x.

Luciana stared at the fruit stall contemplatively, a basket slung from her arm and propped against her hip. She had already spent most her money on grain, cheese and spices and now attempted to stretch the rest of her money to buy as much fruit as she could. Her family held a rather comfortable place in the middle class, but her parents still forced wise money managing into their children's heads. The young woman twisted a tendril of black hair around her finger in thought, inspecting the fruit for bruises and ripeness. So enthralled in her thoughts, Luciana failed to notice someone brush past her shoulder and continued undeterred to lift a promising looking apple up for inspection.

"Not that one." A voice said, startling Luciana to look around at a man in a white tunic lined with red runs with a matching hood. When confusion crossed her face, he spun is finger in a rotating motion and added, "Turn it around."

She did so, only to find a large bruise on the back of the apple. Scowling, Luciana shoved it back into the pile and searched for another. "Thank you," She added politely, sparing no glance his direction. When Luciana continued to feel his eyes on her, she glanced at him expectantly. "Can I help you?"

His head turned away to look at the fruit in front of him, spinning one around in his hand silently for several moments, drawing Luciana in while also causing her to scowl. She felt an answer at his lips but got annoyed with his purposefully long pause. "Actually, you can." He finally replied, causing her brows to furrow. He faced her again with something between and smile and a smirk and she felt her face unconsciously heat up. "Have you ever been to a masquerade?"

Luciana frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything. "I have not."

"Well," He paused again, causing her to step closer as if she had not heard, "How would you like to go to Girardus Bernerius's masquerade tonight?"

Luciana's breath noticeably stopped, her face pulled into a mix of surprise and desire. She had heard about Girardus Bernerius's masquerade balls, as well as the many other balls that took place quite commonly for the noblemen. There were street balls and carnivals, of course, but none held quite the same splendor as the noblemen's. She had always wished to go, but never could because her rank wasn't quite high enough. And now the chance was being presented to her on a silver platter. She almost couldn't believe it.

"What's the catch?" Luciana pulled back slightly with a doubtful look.

"Only that you would accompany me there." His lips twitched into another smirk like smile as he gently took her free hand, guiding it up to brush his lips against the back of her hand. Luciana bit her lip as he stomach fluttered without her permission, quickly trying to pull her hand away without seeming rude. It was obvious he was a nobleman—the way he held himself with a distinct air of confidence, his elegant white and red tunic with detailed designs along the edge and expensive looking jewelry peeking from around his exposed collarbone—and she definitely did not want to anger a noblemen. A nobleman could pull strings to harm her and her family if he thought she did him any wrong.

This thought fresh in her mind, Luciana stiffened, worried about what would happen if she denied him. She knew this was her chance to go to the masquerade, though she never met this man, what if he was dangerous? What would he do if she said no? What would he do if she said yes?

"I assure you, you will have the time of your life." The nobleman added alluringly, making her breath hitch in her throat. "All you have to do his enter with me; after that you are free to do what you wish."

"All right!" The words flew from her mouth excitedly before should could stop them. She gasped quietly at her outburst, hand flying to cover her mouth in embarrassment. This only coaxed another one of his odd smiles, his features this time turned with amusement and satisfaction.

"Wonderful." The nobleman smiled, head tilting in direction of a large bride that arched gracefully over one of Venice's many canals, "Meet me on that bridge tonight. And remember to wear a mask." He tapped his temple with his forefinger, before disappearing gracefully into the crowd. Luciana could only stare, feelings of giddy and dread twisting nervously around in her stomach until it made her want to vomit. She then snatched the first fruit her hand found, practically threw the money to the merchant before dashing home with an obvious spring in her step.

.x.

Ezio stood in front of a large wardrobe in his room above Leonardo's workshop, just as night descended. He pulled the elegantly carved doors open. His hands worked fast; snatching leather straps and hilts, pulling a large leather belt off its hanger, snapping it around his waist followed by a belt with a metallic symbol he knew well on the front. He slung another leather strap over his head, tugging it to hang snuggly over one shoulder, checking for all the throwing knives in their compartment at his shoulder. A short, curved blade he grabbed from another peg on the door, spinning it out in a flourish before sheathing it gracefully in his back's casing. Lifting his long sword from its resting place on the clean floor of the wardrobe, he secured the weapon around his waist, feeling the satisfying weight against his hip. With a flourish and twisted a cape off its hanger and flung it over himself, effectively hiding his weapons from sight.

Finally, he produced a small object from the top shelf. He fingered it tenderly, staring at the simple half mask held in large, calloused hands. He remembered a time when his hands were smooth, but that felt too long ago. A finger trailed from one side of the mask, across the slight hill of the eyes and nose, before trailing off the other side, finding the fine ribbon flowing off. One side of the mask was pure white, matching his tunic nicely, until black infected it in elegant, simple curls and drops, flowing over the bridge of the nose, tainting the other side. A fitting design, Ezio thought with a sad smile.

With that, he fixed the mask over his hazel eyes tying the crimson ribbon deftly, flicked his white hood over his face and strode out the room to face his mission.

.x.

Luciana stood nervously at the bridge, fingers tapping against the smooth railing anxiously. Thoughts and emotions whizzed about her mind; would he come? Should she leave? Was this going to be more trouble than it was worth? Did her dress make her obviously stand out as a lower class than the other guests? Was this going to be the time of her life, or the worst mistake she ever made?

"Listen to yourself," Luciana hissed at herself, shaking her thoughts from her head. "Stop worrying so much and just have a good time!" A couple passed near her, giving her odd looks and Luciana had to remind herself to stop thinking aloud; people would start thinking her mental.

She took a deep breath, the crisp night air filling her lungs, having a calming effect on the young woman. Luciana stretched her fingers, nodding to herself as she stared down at the rippling water below her. It reflected the full moon magnificently, pulling her into an almost dazed state as she stared at the near unrecognizable woman staring back at her. Her mask and dress were both borrowed from her older sister who always had a better fashion sense than she did. Her sister had been ecstatic upon hearing what Luciana would be attending that night, and had happily spent and hour helping her find the perfect thing to wear and an extra hour just to tame her dark hair. The dress was a midnight blue of acceptable material with a low—but not too low— neckline with a simple bodice embroidered with a few vines and leaves in white thread and long sleeves that poofed slightly at the shoulder. Her mask matched the theme; a deep blue base with white painted around the eyes, thin white lines twisting and curling about the half mask with small leaves blooming at random points. Two blue and black feathers produced from the center of the top of the mask as a finishing touch, a black ribbon tied around the back of her head keeping the half mask in place. Her wild curls were pulled away from her face into a tight bun, though the lower section of her hair hung loose against her back. She had been overall pleased with the outcome, though still nervous of the thought of standing near noblemen and women.

A figure appeared in the reflection, causing Luciana's brows to furrow until she spun around to find the nobleman already at her side, hands flitting to her mouth in surprise.

"I didn't hear you come!" She explained breathlessly, not expecting his reply.

"Good." A smirk turned his lips, leading her gaze to the simple white and black mask that covered the top of his face, though his white hood did a good job of shadowing his features already. Before confusion at his reply could set in, he offered his arm with a slight bow. Luciana quickly curtsied in return, too hastily and almost falling over her feet instead, her face heating up like a flame to oxygen. The nobleman simply chuckled lowly, causing her heart to flutter—much to her annoyance. He caught her arm gently to help steady her, as she inclined her head to hide her embarrassment.

"No need to be anxious," The nobleman reassured, moving his arm out once more, compelling her to place her hand lightly at the curve that made up his elbow, her fingers brushing against the fine leather gauntlet wrapped around his forearm. He paused, giving her a glance as if it ask _Ready?_ receiving a small nod before guiding her confidently down the cobblestoned street. The crowd was much less than before, most people congregating at the entrance of the large mansion made obvious by the elegant arch which people walked beneath excitedly.

Luciana watched her move beside her and did her best to copy his movements in a more feminine way; his shoulders were back with his head held high, his stride long and with purpose taking up two of her own strides. He moved with grace and utter confidence, his whole person demanding respect while not intimidating enough to scare people off, his smile adding enough to his features to instead lure people closer. It reminded Luciana of strong and elegant Friesians, horses commonly used by those who could afford it to pull expensive carriages. She wanted to move like him, prove that she could look just as noble as he. His head suddenly tilted her direction and she realized with another blush that she had been staring. Her heart fluttered again though she tried to squash the butterflies forming in her stomach, refusing to fall for a man she just met. But there was something about him that made her, and many others she was sure, want to be near him.

Her grip on his arm tightened as they closed in on the crowded entrance, only a few couples standing between them and the ball she could already see the lights and hear the music from. For a moment, Luciana thought she felt the nobleman's muscles tense once their turn came, but his muscles soon loosened and she believed she had imagined it. She glanced around to see several guards standing at only half-hearted attention under the entrance arch, though she turned her attention to the small portly man who asked for their invitation. The nobleman seemed to conjure up the small slip of paper which the little man took with a nod.

"Welcome, signore, signorina," The man said in a rather amusingly squeaky voice, making the young woman wonder why he had been assigned to greet people. This man's voice was not half as smooth and pleasant to listen to as the nobleman's whose arm she clutched carefully. He nodded towards the squeaky man, who gave Luciana a nod of welcome as well, but said nothing.

Luciana flashed a quick smile at the portly man, before turning her attention ahead of her. The nobleman said nothing as they walked beneath the arch and into the mass of dancing people. She thought she saw his attention divert between the many guards lining the walls, that tension in his arms returning, but those thoughts were banished as the extravagance of the ball bombarded her senses.

Otherworldly music floated up from somewhere she failed to locate; shouts, laughter and chatter buzzing up from every corner of the large open space; vibrations from the many footsteps of the stone ground tickling her feet; bright lights of red, blue, green, orange and purple fading into one another, reflecting off of the rainbow of dresses and doublets and masks, causing the colors to twist into one another forcing her to blink away the dizzying feeling it caused her. It was too much, and not enough at the same time. Her heart jumped into her throat as a smile grew onto her flushed face, excitement bubbling up inside her, dissipating all the previous nervousness. She felt like giggling like a child, but forced herself not to, and instead skipped enthusiastically towards the crowd of spinning people only remembering her partner when her hand holding onto his arm pulled her back.

The nobleman must have noticed her excitement for his features eased noticeably and he chuckled once more. He removed her hand from his arm and instead held it gently in his own, lifting it slightly in an inviting manner. "Would you care to dance?" He needed no reply just as much as she did not need to give one, her face already revealing her answer. The nobleman swept her off into the crowd leading her by the finger tips until he moved a step away, she copying his movements like a reflection as they began to dance within the mass of people. Their hands met, palm to palm, their bodies rotating around them like an odd merry-go-round, before they broke apart to twirl only to come back together. They continued this motion, occasional rotating with other people as the dance called for, though Luciana always felt better to come back to the nobleman she had arrived with. For many minutes that went by too fast for Luciana, the two continued to spin and twirl around each other, stepping away and returning, swaying and quick stepping and bouncing away and back again, occasionally grasping hands to spin together though always careful to only modestly touch hands.

Luciana, having even more fun then her sister said she would have, frowned when the nobleman ceased his dance movements and drew her closer. "Continue dancing as you wish, I must go check something. I will return shortly." He explained softly, head tilting down near her ear so she could hear him over the music and chatter. The feeling of his breath on her neck caused her hair to stand on end and a flush to form from something other than exerted energy from dancing. She nodded, not wanting to argue even if she was curious what business he had, though her lips curved down in a small pout. A smirk-smile returned to his features upon seeing this and he brushed his lips across her fingers as if to reassure her of his return. Luciana continued to squash butterflies as they formed.

The nobleman in white moved away, disappearing into the crowd like a drop of water melting into a lake. "How does he do that." She stated more than asked, voicing her amazement quietly. A hand soon found hers though, and she returned to dancing with the crowd, trying to convince herself that the nobleman's doings were none of her business.

.x.

Ezio moved through the crowd as a knife would through warm butter, eyes darting about to locate every guard. His previous assumptions proved correct; many more guards were stationed around the perimeter, both high and low, even a few within the crowd. Yet it would be no problem, he still thought confidently. His skills were more than enough to take them down or at the very least escape without much trouble. The only thing he needed to focus on now was to find his target. Girardus Bernerius was surely around somewhere; it was poor taste for the host not to be at his own gathering. As his eyes wandered on their search, his thoughts began to as well.

The young nobleman had been having a much more pleasant evening than he thought he would. He may have been willing to go as far as to call it relaxing. Usually, being around gatherings as such would only make him more focused on his mission, the parties reminding him more of what his life used to be causing anger to spur on his actions rather than letting himself relax. But the girl's reaction to the masquerade was quite amusing, her child-like excitement and giddy flush guiding his mind away from his stressful matters, managing to pull him back into a time when he had enjoyed these balls too. She proved to not be stuck up like some of the other girl's that accompanied him, nor did she try to seduce him—something that was both amusing and annoying when done to him—and it was… refreshing. She was simply having a good time, something that rubbed off on Ezio before he knew it.

But he was here for one reason and one reason alone. Anything else that happened was insignificant. With that thought, Ezio decided to wait until Bernerius made an appearance—something he knew a vain man like him would do just to bask in the attention—before striking.

.x.

Another hand pressed against Luciana's open palm as she had been expecting for the switch off of partners during the dance. She almost yelped with surprise upon finding the hand belonged to the nobleman, causing him to smirk; pleased.

"You are really good at that," Luciana laughed, still amazed how he seemed to appear and disappear at will.

"Thank you," his smirk grew into more a satisfied smile as they pivoted. "Having a nice time?"

"Oh it's wonderful!" Luciana gushed, eyes dancing in the colorful lights, "Thank you so much for taking me."

He inclined his head slightly, "My pleasure." His words would have made her blush again, but instead she looked slightly confused as his reply seemed more automatic, less sincere.

"I hope you are all having a wonderful time," A booming voice interrupted Luciana's thoughts as everyone ceased dancing almost at once, the nobleman included, causing her to run into him. He straightened her out gently, though his head and eyes stayed focused on the man who stood at the top of the elegant double staircase. Luciana stared as well; the man looked tall but older, though his clothes made up for the looks he lacked. They were excessive in detail and color made from material that she would be too frightened to wear in case it got dirty, his fitted doublet and fine trousers with tall leather boots all of high fashion and expense. _This must be Girardus Bernerius_, Luciana thought to herself as the man continued at the crowd's happy calls. "Ah, that's good to hear." He continued to speak, though Luciana stopped listening as she now understood the squeaky voiced man who welcomed them. After hearing him, Bernerius's voice was utterly magnificent, many people hanging off his every word and even though she didn't quite process what he was saying, Luciana got swept away with his mere voice, listening to it like one would listen to a splendid piano or flute. He even transfixed the nobleman, whose eyes followed Bernerius's every moment.

"Now," Bernerius suddenly added after a purposefully long pause, "continue on your merry making and remember who threw this splendid ball for you!" His arms were in the air, encouraging the happy cheers of the crowd which he basked in. He drank in the applause, staying for several more minutes until everyone had returned to dancing. Luciana's hand sought the nobleman's to continue as the others. Her heart fell when he swatted it away. He must have noticed his mistake for he quickly turned his attention to her with an apologetic smile, catching her hand gently.

"I must go now." He explained softly.

"Go?" Luciana repeated foolishly, as if he spoke a different language. "But the party is not over yet."

"It is important," when this did not satisfy her, he added, "I did tell you this afternoon you needed only enter with me. You may stay as long as you please and do as you wish; you need no one to leave with you when you are finished."

Luciana opened her mouth to argue, but her memory unfortunately worked as his words echoed from hours ago. She could not think of a reason to make him stay with her, but he mistook her loss of words as compliance for he smiled and pressed his lips against her hand again, slightly longer this time.

"It's been a pleasure," He inclined his head before turning on a heel and melting into the crowd once more.

Luciana stood breathlessly watching his disappearance, wondering now if he was really only a figment of her imagination, or a ghost, or something. He left as quickly as he came, with the ease a spirit might have to turn transparent once its business was done.

The young woman heaved a sigh, refusing to acknowledge her disappointment as she tried to continue dancing. It felt, however, as if the wind had been rudely knocked out of her followed by her excitement. She pivoted around another man's arm a few times until her eyes caught sight of a flap of white tunics heading up the now dimly lit stair case. Making a hasty decision she trotted after him, leaving a rather bewildered looking man now without a partner. Luciana raced up the steps, her feet _click-clacking_ against the white marble rhythmically as she lifted her skirts in an attempt not to trip—which she still managed to do anyway. The one large staircase evened out before leading to two other stairs that curved towards each other to another level which was dark and quiet with a few doors, making her assume it held private quarters. The staircases noticeably lacked light as the man who wanted it already left, the many colorful lights of the party making the sudden dimness seem even darker to her eyes than it really was. A few people took advantage of this, she noticed as she hurried after the nobleman in white. Several couples scattered themselves about the staircases leaning into each other, pressing their skin against their partner's, kissing, nibbling, and feeling each other rather scandalously. Luciana looked away stiffly, wishing she could scrub her eyeballs.

"Wait," Luciana called softly, stopping short with the realization she did not know the nobleman's proper name. Luckily she didn't need to, as he glanced over his shoulders before pausing just in front of the second set of steps. Luciana stopped awkwardly a few feet from him. "I don't know your name."

His pause was short, "It's better that way."

Luciana's brows furrowed but she let the subject drop, though decided to keep her name a secret as well. She took a step closer, noticing him tense slightly. She bit her lip nervously, feeling if she didn't do this now she would regret it for years to come, but the thought made her actions no less awkward. She took another slow step closer, watching him carefully and when he merely continued regarding her curiously, she made her decision.

Grabbing the fabric at the shoulders of his tunic, Luciana closed the gap and pulled him down while standing on her toes to reach his tall frame. She pressed her lips lightly to his, lingering only a second. She pulled back quickly, her face as red as the colorful lanterns. She moved to leave, embarrassed, when the nobleman suddenly dipped his head to catch her lips once more. His arms found her waist, drawing her against him and all she could do was submit in bewilderment. This, she had not counted on.

The nobleman leaned in, lips moving with hers, parting, pressing deeper into the kiss. His arms held her in place, hands fingering the edges of her hair. She didn't know what to do, but he seemed an expert; his mouth guided hers, as if teaching her the movements. The noses of their masks knocked gently together, though neither cared. She gripped his tunic, her arms trapped by his body, as her mind tried to catch up to her body and fluttering emotions. She didn't want to kiss back, yet she did. She wanted to leave, yet she didn't. Her hands pushed him away half heartedly, only causing his grip to tighten defiantly, his mouth continuously drawing her in.

After a moment that spanned a lifetime, they parted. Luciana lost for breath, though the nobleman breathed steadily, his lungs used to it. Luciana stared up at him, embarrassment and awe filling only part of her emotional expression. She watched a smile that twitched more into a smirk form on the nobleman's lips.

"That was lovely," He chuckled to himself, faced turned in amusement, "Thank you."

Luciana only breathed, staring with bewilderment. The emotions that took over seconds ago vanished, replaced with dismay and sorrowful confusion. It suddenly didn't feel right. This was wrong, though she couldn't convince herself why; but she suddenly felt insignificant. She was nothing; nothing to _him_. She did not matter, her actions were inconsequential; simply a nice side prize to be used as statistics more then a memory of a wonderful moment.

Luciana could not place where those feelings came from, or why she even thought them; yet she felt them all the same and knew she was right. Tears pricked her eyes despite her attempts to stop them, and a small, sad frown curved her lips. She felt as if her first kiss had been stolen, even if she was the one who initiated it, and the young woman pushed away from his embrace.

The nobleman let her slip past, face turned to slight surprise though he said nothing. Luciana's face hardened as she retreated backwards, "Thank you for escorting me here." Her tone was dull, automatic, though shaking with held back emotion. But she didn't want to leave by just running off like she felt like doing. She had a feeling they would not see each other again, though she could not figure if that was good or bad. Her mouth moved silently a few times before she found words to fit. "I hope whatever it is you need to do goes well."

A lopsided grin formed, "It will." He stated arrogantly. "I am very good at what I do."

For some reason, his words sent a chill down Luciana's spine, and not in a pleasurable way. "Well then…" Luciana bit her lip, unsure of what else to say. She took another step back and curtseyed hastily, "farewell." She turned on her heel and almost ran back down the stairs before his hand could catch hers. And though she never turned back to see it, the nobleman watched her hurry back into the crowd, becoming just another indiscernible part of the mass of people. His eyes lingered on her until she moved deep within the group, before he turned swiftly and stalked up the stairs, returning to his mission.

The next few minutes felt like a blur to Luciana as she tried to keep control of her mind and racing emotions. Her feet moved and body swayed like the other ball-goers, but neither her heart nor head were in it. She wondered what she should do, thinking maybe it was best for her to just head home now. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave, so she continued dancing with the crowd. Luciana was about to find her way to a bench to rest when a large commotion could be heard near the stairs. She, as well as a few other curious people near the stairs glanced up. Something suddenly leaped off the stairs, darting down into the mass of people as a furious shout followed behind.

"ASSASSIN!"

That got everyone's attention as suddenly the whole dance turned to chaos. People ran frantically, looking around for the killer though none knew what he looked like, only causing more fear. Something pushed through the crowds, soon followed by several guards bounding noisily down the stairs, shoving guests out of the way much more roughly than the figure ahead of them. Luciana watched, frozen in place with emotions she couldn't figure out; fear, tension, excitement? The crowd, forcibly parted, continued jumping aside until she realized the killer was running her direction. An arm shoved her out of the way before she could react, the assassin much too fast, and she gawked in amazement and horror as the man in white and red darted away from her, a quick glance followed by a grin sent her way. The nobleman flicked his fingers from his temple in a mock salute, before shoving through the crowds towards the large, arched entrance way.

"Block him! Do not let him escape!" One of the guards leading the pack behind the assassin shouted to the men guarding the entrance. They quickly complied, standing at the ready, weapons drawn threateningly. An arrow suddenly wiped towards the assassin, though missed and instead landed at a woman's feet, who jumped away and promptly fainted.

"Fools!" The head guard yelled up at the many archers on the rooftops, Luciana following his gaze in horror. All had their bows at the ready, pointing them threateningly at the nobleman as he weaved in and out of people. "Do not shoot! Do _not_ shoot! There are too many people, idiots!"

The assassin suddenly veered off course, changing directions upon sight of the blocked entrance. Luciana found herself pushing through the crowds after him, jumping up several times so she could follow him with her eyes. With amazing power and agility, the nobleman swiftly kicked off an empty bench and leaped up to grab a ledge of the walls, scurrying up them with unheard of speed.

"Now! Shoot now!" The head guard yelled, though the archers' actions delayed, having just been told not to fire. By the time arrows finally whizzed towards the assassin, he already made it only a few feet from the top. Each arrow missed, some closer than others, but none hitting their target. As the assassin neared, an archer perched atop right where he was climbing, dropped his arrows and unsheathed a dreadful looking sword. He swiped it low at the man scaling the wall to no avail. Before the blade could even touch him, the assassin threw an arm out, grasped the archer's ankle and yanked him down, sending the poor archer flailing to the ground several feet below landing with a sickening _crunch_ that could scarcely be heard in the chaos.

Luciana shoved through the crowd, practically sprinting as she followed the assassin's movements on the ground. The nobleman heaved himself onto the wall before darting across the top. The closer archers grabbed for their swords but were too slow, the assassin already shoving past them, sending them to their deaths before they could even arm themselves. He sprinted, faster and faster, looking unable to tire, unable to capture, until he came to a tight corner. Luciana felt a scream burning in her throat; he moved much too fast to complete a turn at such an angle now, he would surely fall. Instead of slowing down, he lengthened his stride, tearing past remaining guards as if they were cornstalks, until he pushed off the stone with both feet, as powerful as a horse, and leaped off the wall.

Many people gasped, some screamed, other shouted in alarm while the guards cheered in victory, calling the nobleman a fool. Luciana had stopped in her tracks, frozen in place while her eyes stuck to the piece of sky where the assassin fell. Her throat itched, eyes burned, chest tightened; her breath unable to continue evenly. She felt like passing out from the sheer amount of conflicting emotions that coursed through her body like blood. Her mind tried to piece things together.

Kind, polite, charismatic, handsome young nobleman.

Cold, arrogant, experienced, terrifying assassin.

The two did not match, couldn't match. They could not have been the same man; yet the grin he sent her, his clothes, his mask, everything the assassin had, was, linked back to the nobleman. And now he was gone.

Luciana shook her head, hand resting on her temple as if to keep it from exploding. The music started up again, though no one seemed to hear it as the mass of people hurried home, too frightened to stay after sighting an assassin. Luciana followed the crowds, moved with them like a gondola on the canals, until she broke free outside the arched entrance way and stumbled home.

.x.

Ezio laid motionless for several minutes, ears pricked for any sound of suspicion. When many footsteps started pouring past him, the assassin nimbly rose from the hay stay he had landed in. A smirk played at his lips as he moved to blend with the crowd, pleased at the stupidity of the guards. He thought it would be obvious where he landed, yet no one had come after him. He even heard the guards cheering; it was then he knew it was safe to move again.

The assassin moved easily through the crowds, strolling leisurely as his arrogance took over, sure no one would suspect him now. He strode down the cobblestone streets, weaving around people on his way to Leonardo's workshop when he caught side of a lone figure slowly walking down a side street, a familiar shimmer of blue material flapping at the ankles. His body decided before his mind thought it over, abruptly changing direction to follow the young woman. Ezio supposed he should feel some remorse for the woman he had so obviously used. But it was not as if he had not done it many times before, though most knew what they were getting into once handed a bag full of money. Yet this girl had simply been bribed with the proposition of having the time of her life, which Ezio assured himself she must have had, at least before he assassinated Bernerius.

The woman meandered on, oblivious of her follower; just the way Ezio liked it. She turned a corner before abruptly stopping at a door, one hand turning the handle to open it, the other struggling with the back of her head. It took Ezio a moment to realize she was untying the ribbon to remove her mask. She walked in with a somber, "I'm home", and greeted in return by an excited voice Ezio could not quite make out as the door shut soon after. He continued walking, slowing a bit near her door and glancing up at the house it belonged to, noting the light twinkling through the windows and the slight chatter of talking dulled by the wall. He frowned upon hearing a quiet cry through one of the windows.

Despite this, Ezio set off again, knowing it was not his business. His business had been completed, and now he could head back to Leonardo's where a drink, a warm bed, and a friend awaited him. Yet, hard as he tried to focus on that, the nobleman's mind continuously brought up pictures of the woman's smiling face as they danced, as well as the horror filled one when he had darted past her. Both bothered him immensely. Before he understood his actions, Ezio had grabbed something from a near by stand, inspected it thoughtfully, before nodding and backtracking to the small house smashed together with other similar houses. Glad she lived on a small, empty street, Ezio scaled the building, pausing to glance into windows until he spotted two women inside one of the rooms. They sat with their backs facing him, one making wild gestures, as if telling a tale, while the other shook her head in amazement. He smiled, feeling wrong but oh so right as he watched them for a moment, before placing the small object on the window sill. Taking one more moment to watch, remorse beginning to edge its way into his heart as he noticed the young woman with dark curls lean over slightly, shoulders shaking, and he knew it was his fault.

Still, the deed was already done so he merely rapped the glass three times, before hopping down to the ground. He sauntered off, hiding in shadows to watch the woman walk up to the window hesitantly, before opening it with surprise.

Ezio nodded to himself, pleased, before striding back to his own home. His fingers touched his lips thoughtfully; simply another woman, he reminded himself, nothing more.

.x.

Luciana told herself she wouldn't cry, but upon telling everything that happened to her sister, her emotions came out before she could stop them. It was terribly frustrating, for she couldn't even tell why she was crying. She tried to explain the happenings of that evening to her sister, who only shook her head in amazement and patted her back, until something both made them jump.

_Tap-tap-tap_

They whirled around, Luciana glancing at her sister momentarily before moving hesitantly towards the window where the sound had come from. It sounded distinctly as if someone had tapped it, though how could they? Her room was on the second floor, not a level easy to reach. Here eyes focused on something strange waiting for her on the window still and she quickly opened the window with surprise. Luciana peered about frantically for the one who left it, though certain she already knew. Her search yielded nothing, as she expected, so she picked up the object carefully. Turning it around in her hands, Luciana scrutinized it uncertainly, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

Held tenderly in her hands was a smooth, unblemished apple.

_Finito_

**.X.**

**A/N: **No, if you're wondering, that is NOT a Twilight reference. If you don't know why I ended it there, read the beginning again: that's how I do stuff.

I may continue this later, add another chapter story with Luciana, though I'm not sure. I know I'm not doing anything long until I finish the game, since I'd hate having no reference to the game in the story as well as writing a character based off speculation. I'd rather wait to get to know how Ubisoft presents him, then figure my take. (Though none of this seems to stop me from READING Ezio related fiction…)

Also, I'm terribly sorry if the romance was terrible. I'm not really one for writing romance. I can think it, picture it, and read it; but when it comes to trying to describe even a kiss, I fail miserably x(

So, until I come up with something else to write; _arrivederci!_


End file.
